


Practice Makes Perfect

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Pining, Wall Sex, tridogmom's Dirty Festivus 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: When Draco has issues with dirty talk during sex, he does what he always does: research and practice.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> Happy Festivus Frumpologist! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> A HUGE thanks to my Alpha knittingwitch for the pep talk and the advice to get me out of writers block and my Beta Pia. Without them I wouldn't have pulled this off.

_“Mmm slower, Draco, slower. I want to feel every ridge of your perfect cock as you slide into my wet pussy.”_

_Draco faltered and felt his face grow warm at Luna’s words. He did as he was told and slowed down, pumping into the blonde witch with a more deliberate pace, enjoying the feeling immensely._

_“Mmm just like that,” she groaned._

_Draco closed his eyes in concentration and felt the intensity growing low in his belly. He kept the pace in beat with the moans spilling from Luna’s mouth. She arched her body to meet him with each thrust and he knew she was close to the edge when she opened her mouth to let out a string of filthy words._

_“Oh fuck, keep going Draco. Deeper, harder, fill me with your cum. I’m so close! Cum with me, cum with me!”_

_Draco squeezed his eyes tighter and shook his head to clear out the distraction her words had created. He slammed into her faster and watched as she finally came, screaming his name with a mixture of incoherent words. As her walls clenched around him, he put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and drove into her quickly. Luna giggled and pulled one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking it. He arched his back and groaned as his orgasm raced through his body._

_He collapsed on top of Luna, spent. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers up and down his back causing his body to tremble in response. He buried his face into her soft blonde curls at her neck and gave her a few quick kisses._

_“You still can’t handle the dirty talk can you?” she whispered to him, laughing._

_“I don’t know what you mean,” he responded, trailing kisses up her jaw to her lips. He pulled her bottom lip between his and gave her a playful nip. She yelped and brought her hands up to his face to push him away._

_He pulled out of her and sat back on his heels to gaze at her naked body still aglow with a thin sheen of sweat._

_“You should try it sometime,” she said, stretching her arms above her head. “It’s quite freeing and sexy to say what is on your mind during sex.”_

_Draco blushed again and avoided looking her in the eye. “We’ll see.”_

_He climbed off the bed and walked to the loo as she laughed and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet into the air. He glanced back at her to see her eyes closed and a content smile on her face._

_Maybe she was right._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco couldn’t get the conversation out of his mind a couple of weeks later as he thought about his next date with Luna. He’d invited her over for an early Christmas celebration tonight, just the two of them, before they were to go their separate ways for the hols. It had only been 7 months since they stumbled into an empty corridor together, drunk off the champagne served at the annual Battle of Hogwarts Remembrance Gala, and fucked against the castle wall. As great as the sex was, even months later, Draco wanted to surprise her with some dirty talk of his own.

So, Draco did what he always did and threw himself into researching. Thankfully, in these more modern times, one could find a book on any topic if one looked hard enough.

He found exactly the book he was looking for while perusing a Muggle bookshop (he’d been too worried about being recognized in Diagon Alley). He thumbed through said book, How to Dirty Talk for Dummies, and whilst it irked him that it suggested he was a dummy, Draco had to admit the book had good advice and tips to help achieve his goal for Luna. He referenced it now as he sat at his desk for over an hour and tried to write a suggestive note to the witch he couldn’t get out of his mind. 

_My Dearest Luna,_

_I want to fuc----_

“Ugh,” he groaned and crumpled the parchment. Why was this so difficult for him?

He grabbed a fresh page and flipped through the book once more. 

_L,_

_I look forward to this evening. I’ve been dreaming of you and your body for weeks and the conversation we had. Cum ready for some sexy surprises…_

_Yours,  
D._

He re-read the message and cringed. Before he lost his nerve, he tied the note to his owl and walked him to the open window. “Take this to Luna for me, Thuban. You needn’t wait for a response.”

Draco watched as the owl took flight and groaned out loud. He sat back in his office chair and pounded his head onto his desk a few times. 

A couple of hours later, Thuban returned and offered his leg for Draco to untie the note found there.  
_D,_  
_My pussy is already wet in anticipation. Can’t wait.  
L_

Draco gulped. Well, no turning back now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening, Draco paced the floor in his sitting room as he waited for Luna's arrival. He alternated between checking the time and taking a sip from the glass in his hand as his mind ran through all the tips he’d read in his book. 

At precisely 7, the floo erupted in flames and Luna stepped into sight, wearing a form-fitting emerald green jumpsuit, with a v neck cut down to her navel. She smiled at him coyly as he faltered in his pacing.

“You look stunning,” he murmured, exhaling deeply. 

“You look quite dapper yourself, Mr. Malfoy,” she replied floating over to kiss him. He set his glass down and wrapped his arms around her. “What have you been up to all day? Maybe a bit of research?”

Draco blushed slightly. “I did, yeah, um, a bit,” he stumbled over his words internally, chastising himself for his nerves. 

“Mmmmm, and what was the topic?” Luna asked as she began running her hands along his shoulders and down his chest, stopping just as they hit his belt.

Plucking up some courage, he told her about his day. “I’ve been thinking about what you said last time, about me not being able to handle dirty talk. I know it is something you enjoy, and I want to give that to you. I should be able to say a few dirty words during sex. Hell, the acts we do in bed are far dirtier than anything you’ve said!” He sighed deeply.

“Darling, if you are too uncomfortable, you don’t have to indulge, I can do all the talking for the both of us.”

“No, I want to be able to give you this,” he said, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her softly. “Besides, though I’ve been shy about it, I am starting to enjoy the filthy things that come out of your sweet mouth.” He kissed her there again, lingering.

“Yeah?” Luna encouraged, her hands sliding down the front of his trousers, feeling his cock coming to life. “Want to show me what you've learned?”

“I..I had Lokby prepare us dinner, it’s waiting in the dining room,” Draco let out in a strained whisper, trying to keep in the moan that wanted to escape his lips.

“Hm.. yes, it would be a shame to let it get cold,” she crooned starting to pull away. “Or, we could put it all under a stasis charm, and we can have each other as the appetizer. You can fill yourself with my wet, aching, pussy,” she enunciated each word in Draco’s ear, nibbling on his lobe in between words. “I can satiate my hunger by wrapping my lips around your big, thick, cock, and suck you until you fill my mouth with your cum.

Draco groaned and felt his cock straining against his zipper. “I like that idea,” he whispered again, trying to catch her lips in another kiss. 

Luna pulled away quickly and skipped to the sofa, draping herself against the arm. “Join me?” she purred.

Draco smiled and picked up his glass to drain the remaining liquid in one gulp before making his way over to her. As he sat down, Luna put her heeled foot on his chest and pushed him away to the other side of the sofa. 

“No touching,” she said with a coy smile. “First, we talk.”

Draco groaned in protest, adjusting himself. “Bloody hell woman! You’re killing me.”

“We wouldn’t want all your research to go to waste, now would we?” Luna kicked off her heels and tucked her feet under herself. “Tell me, Draco. What do you want?”

“I want to fuck you,” he replied abruptly. 

Luna laughed and gestured to his tented trousers. “I can see that, love. Give me details.”

Draco exhaled to calm his nerves. “To start, I want to unzip that jumpsuit to see what you have underneath.” At his words, Luna stood and undid the zipper, letting the emerald cloth pool at her feet to reveal her bare breasts and a pair of black lacy knickers. 

Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of her. “I..uh, I want to fill my hands with those perfect breasts of yours and rub my thumb across your nipples.”

Again, Luna did as he said and ran her own hands up her ribcage to her breasts, rubbing her thumbs across her nipples. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling. Draco waited until she opened her eyes and looked at him before he continued.

“I want to run my hands up your chest to your neck and into your hair, pulling it slightly.” 

Luna followed his directions, yet again.

Feeling his confidence grow, Draco let his guard down. “Turn around and bend over so I can see your arse.”

Luna giggled and did as she was told. 

“I want to take off your knickers, slowly, revealing your sweet pussy.”

Luna looked back at him as she tucked her thumbs into the straps of her knickers and pulled them down her legs to her ankles. 

Draco moaned at the sight of her wet cunt and bit his lip. He undid the zipper on his trousers and pulled his aching cock out. 

“What next?” Luna asked in a whisper.

“I want to lick those dripping lips,” he replied as he gave his cock a few strokes.

“Yes, please, come taste me, love,” she moaned. 

Draco hopped off the couch and knelt behind her. He grasped her thighs and pulled her pussy back to his awaiting mouth. He gave her lips a few swipes with his tongue before he angled himself to suck her clit into his mouth. 

Luna groaned loudly and her legs went weak. She straightened herself and stepped away to sit back on the sofa, spreading her legs wide. “This way is better. Make me cum, Draco.”

Draco crawled towards her, happy to oblige her request. He resumed, sucking her clit back into his mouth, and ran his hands up her stomach to grab her breast firmly, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Luna arched her back off the sofa, moaning loudly. “Put your fingers inside me, Draco.”

Draco listened and pushed a finger into her vagina. “No, put another one in,” she said breathlessly. Draco added a second finger and gave a few pumps as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. 

Luna began moving in tandem with his motions, groaning as she drew close to the edge. “Cu-curl your fingers,” she grunted as she grabbed the back of Draco’s head.

Draco obliged again, and Luna bucked her hips in response. Draco continued this pattern and, soon, she was pulling his hair and moaning incoherent words as she came, her walls clenched tightly around his fingers. He gave her lips a few light licks as she came down from her high and sat back with a grin on his face. 

Luna grinned back at him and pushed her hair out of her face. “Now it’s your turn. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Draco stood and pulled his jumper over his head as he jumped a few times to rid himself of his trousers and boxers. He stood in front of her and pointed to the floor. “I want you to get on your knees and put my cock in your mouth.”

Luna slid off the couch and kneeled in front of him. She grabbed his cock with one hand and wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking him slowly into her mouth until his full length was deep in her throat. Draco dropped his head back and groaned at the ceiling. 

“Yes, just like that,” Draco murmured, grasping Luna by the hair to guide her. She bobbed back and forth, getting faster as Draco pumped his hips into her mouth. “Mmm, I’m going to cum, but I want to cum inside you.”

Draco reached down and pulled Luna up against his body. He put his hands on the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He walked her back towards the wall of the room and pushed her against it. Using the wall as leverage, he reached down and grabbed her thighs to wrap around his waist. 

With one hand, he guided his cock to her entrance and pumped it into her. They groaned together, and Draco felt his cheeks turn pink. “I’m not going to last much longer,” he admitted. Luna pulled him to her tightly and whispered into his ear. “Cum for me, baby. Fill me up!”

Draco gripped her arse roughly and pounded into her a few more times, finding his release quickly. 

“Fuck!” he growled as he pinned Luna against the wall with his body. He pulled back from her after a few moments and smiled. “Did I do ok?” he asked sheepishly.

Luna laughed and pushed him back so she could stand on her own two feet. “You’re a quick learner, that’s for sure.” She walked over and picked up his jumper off the floor pulling it over her head quickly. “I’m famished, but once we eat, we should put your research to another test.”

Draco laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. “Practice does make perfect.”


End file.
